Super Omnitrix
The first time the watch was shown was in the episode ben is back part 1 and looks the same as the omnitrix did in it first form. The super omnitrix lets the user to turn into ten different aliens. It has the same modes as the omnitrix and ultrimatrix had but there are new modes on the super omnitrix. Appearance The Super Omnitrix has the look of the original Omnitrix except there is no button and the dial looks like a mix of the original Omnitrix and the recalibrated Omnitrix. Purpose Known Users Modes Active Mode= Active Mode is the Super Omnitrix's default mode. Actual usage time is 15 minutes at a time. If he changes from one form to another, the combined time for the changes can be no more than 15 minutes, likely less because of power leakage The Super Omnitrix seems to time out sooner if it's taxed by activities with a lot of moving, like fighting. However, if regular transformations are tampered with, the user can't always turn back. |-|Recharge Mode=Recharge Mode |-|Scan Mode=Scan Mode |-|Self-Destruct Mode=Self-Destruct Mode |-|Recalibration=Recalibration |-|Life-Form Lock=Life-Form Lock |-|Master Control=Master Control 'Features' General * The Super Omnitrix mainly allowed for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that is in groups of 10. * The Super Omnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead of having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. In order for the user to change the size, the matter was created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. * The Super Omnitrix had a quick change feature. ** The user could change back by turning the second ring on the dial to the 3 o'clock position. **Manually touching the Super Omnitrix symbol not only allows the user to immediately transform back to normal but, can also be used to change forms while already transformed. **The Super Omnitrix has a quick change feature that automatically transforms the user back to normal when they are done using their transformation, causing it not to time out and allowing the user to transform again far quicker. * The Super Omnitrix could alter its size to fit the user's wrist. * When transformed, the Super Omnitrix protected the user from negative effects, like possession by an Ectonurite , the effect of Corrodium or Dr. Animo's mutant ray. * The Super Omnitrix had a built-in energy feedback blast to defend against anyone trying to force it off of its owner. * Once placed on the wearer, the Super Omnitrix could not be removed by normal physical means. * The Super Omnitrix could show a database image of all aliens unlocked. * The Super Omnitrix was able to repair genetic damage, such as turn DNAliens back to normal and remove Xenocytes . * The Super Omnitrix could genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens). * The Super Omnitrix changed the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color, a feature that can be turned off. * The Super Omnitrix could be synchronized with another Super Omnitrix, even without the user's intent. * The Super Omnitrix has a Randomizer Function that turns the user into a different amount of Aliens at random moments; being randomly selective of its transformations. * The Super Omnitrix can add extra features to alien forms in order to make them safer/more stable. * Unlike the original Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, the Super Omnitrix does not mistransform. **If it does mistransform, it's Ben's fault; caused by his habit of slamming his hand on the Super Omnitrix's core. **When Ben switches forms as an alien, he's still manipulating the controls. Switching from alien to alien without changing back to Ben doesn't always work, and it's bad for the Super Omnitrix. * The Super Omnitrix has a Master Control. * The Super Omnitrix has a Randomizer Function that turns the user into a different amount of Aliens at random moments; being randomly selective of its transformations. Extensions * The Super Omnitrix had AI (Artificial Intelligence). * The Super Omnitrix functioned as a GPS. * The Super Omnitrix could create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Plumber Badges . * The Super Omnitrix had a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. **The Super Omnitrix can also record messages, similar to voicemail. * The Super Omnitrix had a built-in Universal Translator . * The Super Omnitrix could teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel. * The Super Omnitrix has the functionalities of a regular digital watch. * The Super Omnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into. * The Super Omnitrix has a distress signal function and homing device. * The Super Omnitrix has a security lock system so that only Ben can use it. ** It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. * The Super Omnitrix has a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien to survive. Color Coding *The Super Omnitrix could display ten colors, each meaning something different: **Green: Active Mode **Red: Recharge Mode **Yellow: Capture Mode **Blue: Recalibration Mode **Purple: Controlled **Orange: Self Destruct Mode **Grey: Inactive Mode **Black: Stop Mode **Pink: Under spell effect Display Modes *The Super Omnitrix had three known display modes. **Black silhouettes of the aliens. **Dark green holograms of the aliens. **Holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, or in other ways, scrolling up and down or scrolling in a circle, akin to a touch screen. **By changing the settings on the Super Omnitrix, either display modes could have been used with either Super Omnitrix form. Clothing *The Super Omnitrix automatically used the molecules of its wearer's clothes to create coverings for the aliens. Allocation *When the user was transformed, a Super Omnitrix symbol appeared on some part of the body. The symbol was actually the Super Omnitrix itself, appearing in this form because many species don't have wrists. Voice Command *The Super Omnitrix could be controlled by voice, called Voice Command. **Access Master Control ***Unlocks the Master Control but only works to Azmuth's voice. **Decouple Super Omnitrix Command Code: 000 - Release Coupling - 0 ***Removes the Super Omnitrix. **Super Omnitrix Self Destruct in (time): Command code: 000 - Destruct - 0 ***Activates Self-Destruct Mode. **Abort Self Destruct Code 10 ***Deactivates Self-Destruct Mode. **Super Omnitrix Reset Code 10 ***Activates Reset Mode. **Super Omnitrix Abort Reset Code 10 ***Deactivates Reset Mode. **Command Function Override Code 10 ***Overrides function. **Super Omnitrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode ***Makes the Super Omnitrix recognize Ben **Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-Form Lock ***Disengages Life-Form lock Known Unlocked Aliens 'Trivia' * Category:Omnitrix Category:Alien Tech Category:Technology Category:Objects Category:Artifacts